Magneto
X-Men: Days of Future Past X-Men: Apocalypse Dark Phoenix}} |shows = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (photo) |games = Marvel: Avengers Alliance |rides = |voice = Neil Kaplan |actor = Brett Morris & Bill Milner (child) Michael Fassbender Ian McKellen (old) |animator = |model = |designer = |inspiration = Magneto from Marvel Comics |awards = |fullname = Erik Magnus Lennsherr |alias = Magneto |personality = |appearance = |occupation = |alignment = |affiliations = |goal = For mutants to achieve superiority over humans. |home = |family = Quicksilver (son)X-Men Films The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Scarlet Witch (Daughter) The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes |pets = |friends = Mystique, Professor X (occasionally) |minions = |enemies = Professor X (occasionally) X-Men |likes = |dislikes = |powers = Magnetokinesis |weapons = |fate = |quote = }}Magneto is a Marvel Comics character. He is a powerful mutant and supervillain, and is the archenemy to the X-Men, who appears in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers. Magneto was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Movie Appearances Dark Phoenix Magneto appears in the film Dark Phoenix played by Michael Fassbender. Magneto resides on the mutant haven Genosha by the time of the movie's story. Jean Grey comes to his residence for an advice, asking how was he able to put aside his desire to kill others, leading Magneto to suspect her that she has killed someone, pointing out a blood stain on her shirt and he confronts her about it. Their confrontation is interrupted by the arrival of the military force, demanding to arrest Jean after she has caused a chaos during the incident in Red Hook. Jean then nearly destroys the whole military operation after ripping out one helicopter, and Magneto struggles to send the men away. He then lashes out at Jean, banishing her from Genosha. Hank McCoy arrives at Genosha, revealing that Jean is the one who caused the death of Raven, and Magneto, along with mutants Ariki and Selene, joins Hank to hunt and kill Jean. The group is confronted by the X-Men, consisting of Xavier, Storm, Scott, and Kurt. Magneto then encounters Jean, along with the D'Bari leader Vuk who controls her, now seemimgly the Dark Phoenix, and after an unsuccessful attempt to execute her, she throws him away from the building, and all the mutants are sedated and arrested by the military operation, and they are taken to a facility, aboard a train. Xavier then reveals his guilt towards his action of blocking Jean's memory, and asks for Magneto and Hank's mercy. The train is attacked by the D'Bari army and the groups unite to take them down. Magneto is later seen fighting the D'Bari forces before getting knocked off by Vuk. Jean then awakes and creating shields to protect her allies before lifting the train and crashing it to the ground. Magneto and the rest of the X-Men witness Jean's confrontation with the D'Bari and Vuk, killing them and flies to the outer space, seemingly gone. After that event, Xavier's school is renamed after Jean, and Xavier retires as the headmaster with Hank to replace him. Magneto then encounters Xavier in Paris, inviting him for a chess game, offers him his alliance after stating the sincerity Xavier has given him throughout the years, and they reconcile. Television Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Magneto arrives at Avengers Mansion with his two children, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, in search of the Wasp, having heard in the news that she is a mutant, and wanted her to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. The Avengers face him, just as Magneto was attacking a anti-mutant demonstrators, who were outside the mansion, but thanks to his magnetic powers, Magneto easily defeat to Iron Man and Thor, whose armor and hammer are made of metal, while Pietro and Wanda faced Captain America and the Wasp. Then Magneto imprisoned the rest of the Avengers, explaining the reasons for his arrival, but the Wasp tells that she is not a mutant, and that the Avengers don't keep her prisoner. When one of the protesters threw a brick to Magneto, he unleashed havoc against the crowd, causing Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to turn against their father because of his attitude. For their betrayal, Magneto attacks them both, who with the help of the Wasp are released, making Magneto decide to attack her. But then, the Avengers are released from their bonds and attack Magneto, who escapes from the battle, proclaiming that the war between mutants and humans will come, and that his children will fight on his side soon, or will be destroyed. Magneto was seen in a photo, on Nick Fury's wall of Skrull suspects in the episode "Infiltration". Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Charles Xavier convinces Magneto to help the Avengers and X-Men against Loki as there's a young Mutant whose life is in danger too. Magneto arrives and defeats the Loki-controlled Sentinels while Captain America and the X-Men go to rescue the other Avengers. Trivia *In the X-Men comics and TV shows, he was the best friend of fellow mutant Charles Xavier, aka Professor X. Both visionaries for mutantkind, they later became unfortunate rivals as their visions greatly differed. Xavier believed in coexistence between mutants and humanity, whereas Magneto believes in mutant supremacy, wishing to subjugate humans, under the belief that humanity will soon do the same to mutants. This is the driving force between their rivalry, Gallery Magneto-DWA.png Magneto MDW Chart.jpg 1fdc.png Lego Magneto.png Dark Phoenix Poster.jpg Dark Phoenix - Poster.jpg Dark Phoenix - Japanese Poster.jpg Dark Phoenix - Magneto.jpg Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Mutants Category:Jewish characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:German characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in video games Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Live-action characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Acquired characters